A needless change
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Serias capaz de cambiar por la persona q mas amas? Kaitaka lemon Dedicado a Kokoro x su cumple XD HAPPY BDAY! XP


Oro-se ve a una SD chibi Oro corriendo rápidamente mientras es seguida por los chicos en SD-: X3 Wiiii –corriendo en círculos, se detiene haciendo q los chicos se choquen contra ella- x-xU Pesan muxho!!!

Chicos: X.xU –sobre SD chibi Oro-

Oro: XO QUITENSE!!! – levantándose pero cayendo nuevamente por el peso- Oo… -ve a los lectores- T-TU Me ayudan? –chibi Oro extendiendo las manitas mientras un lector la saca- X3 Thanx!!

Chicos-reaccionando-: OoU Tas bien?

Oro: ¬¬ Ustedes q piensan?

Chicos: n.nUUU jejejeje –riendo de nervios-

Oro: ¬-¬ Lo dejare pa después… Xq su servidora vuelve con un nuevo fic one-shoot lemon Kaitaka XD

Kai: ¬¬ Así debe d ser…

Yuriv y Ozuma: T-T No es justo

Takao: o.o –mirando a los chicos- n.nUUU Relax

Kai: ¬w¬ La vida nunca es justa –con orejas y cola de zorro-

Oro: ¬¬U –mirando a los chicos- nOn el fic va dedicado a mi hijita Kokoro D espero lo disfrutes!!!

Chicos: HAPPY B-DAY!!! XD

Oro: UU Atrasado… la canción "Numb" pertenece a Linkin Park 3 le sugiero escuchar la canción XD pa ambientarse mejor

SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS

**A needless change**

En un cuarto oscuro de la mansión Hiwatari puede observarse la silueta de un chico, el cual se haya sentado en un balcón mientras observa la luna que delinea su figura revelando unos mechones rebeldes de color azul tormenta, en sus ojos podría observase una tristeza guardada desde hace mucho tiempo mientras sus labios se movían pronunciando palabras inaudibles… finalmente el sonido de sus vocablos se hizo presente…

Porque Seiryu?- a la mención de la frase, una débil luz azulada apareció mientras el cuerpo de una persona se materializaba flotando en el aire, la cual al pisar el suelo revelaba ser una chico de ojos azul claro de cabellos del mismo tono y largo hasta las mitad de los muslos, de piel tersa y figura delgada vestido en un kimono corto hasta el muslo de color azul marino y bordes blancos con azul oscuro que dejaba al aire sus hombros, de no ser por una playera sin mangas pegada a su pecho que terminaba en el cuello donde tenia un collar del cual colgaba un dije con el kanji del viento, sus pies se encontraban descalzos sin embargo tenia enrolladas una vendas poco mas debajo de la rodilla hasta los tobillos- Deseo terminar esta farsa...

Amo…- enuncio el chico mientras su mirada se suavizaba al mirar al joven de 17 años, mientras en SD lo abrazaba por la espalda - Si es algo que no desea, no continu

Pero…- la mirada del ojiazul tormenta quedaba bajo sus mechones, mientras entre sus puños apretaba la tela de su pantalón- Que pensara de mi?... que soy débil?... un inútil?... que me rindo fácilmente?- la bestia sagrada se separaba de el, bajando la mirada al igual que su poseedor

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _**

**_Feeling so faithless_**

**_Lost under the surface _**

**_I don't know what you're expecting of me_******

Se puede ver al moreno en una beybatalla, mientras su equipo observa la pelea y le animaban a seguir, a excepción de un ruso-japonés que se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados, viendo fijamente a la zona de juego… finalmente después de varios minutos de esfuerzo el moreno lograba colocar sacar de plato a su contrincante…

Y EL GANADOR ES TAKAO!!!- enunciaba Jazzman mientras el campeón saludaba a su publico

Takao!!- enunciaba los chicos mientras se reunían alrededor suyo mientras lo felicitaban- Diste una buena pelea!!, Felicidades!!, Así se hace!!... No es así Kai?

Pudo haberlo hecho mejor- enunciaba con su voz fría mientras daba media vuelta ingresando a uno de los pasillos para desaparecer en la oscuridad, sin saber la tristeza que había provocando en el moreno el cual tenia la mirada baja…

**_Put under the pressure _**

**_Of walking in your shoes _**

**_Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow _**

**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _**

Cada ves que trato de hacer algo bien, para el es solo un error… una falla mas…- pronunciaba el chico, tenia su mirada entrecerrada con lagrimas estancadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su labios formaban una mueca de tristeza y enojo- Desde aquel día trate de ser otra persona… ser mas como el…

….. -el dragón de ojos zafiros volvía a abrazar al moreno mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos- Takao… no llores… -mientras en SD chibi se colgaba de la espalda de su amigo, el cual sonreía frente al gesto de su bestia sagrada, pero aun así sus mirada contenía cierta melancolía, el cual al levantarse mantenía colgado a la mítica bestia en su modo miniatura en su espalda

Sin embargo… no quiero ser alguien mas...- enunciaba mientras se miraba al espejo y alzaba una mano para tocar su reflejo- Me siento perdido… confundido… - rompió el contacto con la fría superficie del espejo, mientras el ojiazul claro se abrazaba mas a el- Deseo volver a ser yo mismo… pero… y si solo logro alejarlo mas de mi?

**_I've_**

**_Become so numb_**

**_I can't feel you there_**

Los chicos se hallaban en mansión de Kai mientras la lluvia pasaba, habían ido con el propósito de entrenar pero el fenómeno había acabado con esa posibilidad, Max se encontraba viendo la televisión junto a Kyo que tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora calculando y infiriendo varias posibles estrategias para luchar, Rei miraba los estantes de la sala con su dedo índice buscando algún libro para entretenerse, mientras el moreno se haya acostado con las piernas recargadas en el respaldo del sofá mientras soltaba un bufido y tenia mirada de rejilla…

Me muero de aburrimiento!!!- decía mientras en SD agitaba los brazos y terminaba realizando un puchero

Calmate, Takao- mencionaba Rei mientras finalmente seleccionaba un libro y lo sacaba de su lugar, sentándose a un lado del nipón- Porque no lees?

No gracias- respondía el campeón con brazos de pulpo alzándolos para reafirmar su contestación

Y si ves televisión?- explicaba Max mientras abrazaba por detrás de los hombros a Rei y sonreía mirando al moreno, sin saber que el neko-jin se encontraba hecho un tomate con la cercanía del rostro del rubio

No, gracias- enunciaba nuevamente el moreno- Me volveré loco si no encuentro algo que hacer!!- expresaba mientras exclamaba fuertemente

Kinomiya, compórtate como alguien de tu edad- enunciaba el bicolor que acaba de ingresar al salón, poniéndole fin al berrinche de Takao, sentándose en otro sillón

Bueno señor perfecto dígame que puedo hacer?- enunciaba el moreno con algo de arrogancia en su voz

Podrías comenzar en madurar- finalizaba el bicolor- Ya no eres un niño, sino un chico apunto de cumplir sus 18, con esa actitud no lograras nada en este mundo

…..- el moreno bajo la mirada mientras encogía los hombros dando por finalizada la batalla, el ruso-japonés se levantaba por inercia y salía por una puerta distinta de donde había ingresado

**_Become so tired_**

**_So much more aware_**

**_I'm becoming this_**

Desde aquel momento decidí cambiar…- enunciaba mientras se sentaba en la cama y Seiryu lo imitaba, coloco su mano tras la nuca del dragón mientras si se tratase de una mascota comenzaba a acariciarle, logrando que el peliazul emitirá un sonido parecido a un ronroneo mas profundo, acercando su rostro al de Seiryu murmuro- Pero no puedo negar quien soy…

El dragón de ojos claros tenia las mejillas sonrojadas mientras sonreía y se acomodaba contra el pecho del chico humano, el cual acariciaba sus cabellos, con el tiempo Takao también había dejado crecer su cabello hasta un poco antes de la mitad del muslo, Seiryu parecía un pequeño al dejarse llevar por los mimos del ojiazul tormenta… el sonido de varios golpes contra la puerta los hizo reaccionar, mientras la bestia sagrada se levantaba de su lugar y abría la puerta, en la cual se revelaba al frió capitán

Kai…- susurraba débilmente el moreno levantándose de la cama mientras el bicolor se hallaba frente suyo ambos con la mirada fija en la del otro

Kinomiya…- enunciaba el mayor mientras desviaba la mirada y sus mejillas aparecían un ligero rubor- Yo nunca he sido bueno para expresarme con las palabras… pero quiero decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo… te he notado extraño, muy distante del equipo

Ohh, si es sobre eso- enunciaba el menor mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha anteponiéndola a su pecho- Simplemente he decidido cambiar… madurar como dijiste…- sin darle tiempo de reaccionar el mayor lo tomaba de los hombros sacudiéndolo

Tú eres Takao Kinomiya!! Un chico alegre y optimista!!!- gritaba el mayor, espantando un poco al moreno, el cual bajaba la mirada y susurraba para Kai

No tienes porque preocuparte… solo he decidido cambiar un poco- enunciaba el nipón deshaciéndose del agarre del soviético-nipones

**_All I want to do _**

**_Is be more like me _**

**_And be less like you _**

PERO NO ERES TU!!- declaraba el bicolor

Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE!?!- finalizaba el menor mientras bajaba el rostro, mientras al subirlo se revelaba una mirada cristalina y perlas de cristal en las mejillas del chico las cuales terminaban impactándose en el suelo

Por que no eres el Takao que yo amo- alzando el rostro del chico, junto sus labios al moreno, sellándolos en un beso donde expresaba todo su amor, juntándolo más al tomarlo de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo, degustando mejor del sabor del japonés

Kai…- expresaba el chico dándole la oportunidad al mayor para introducir su lengua a su boca, comenzando un batalla por el dominio, al separarse un delgado hilillo de saliva aun unía sus labios- Yo también te amo…- finalizaba el moreno mientras sus mejillas tomaban una coloración carmesí para deleite del bicolor, el cual se acercaba su oído lamiendo su lóbulo para continuar con su cuello logrando sacar unos gemidos del ojiazul tormenta, sin embargo pronto sintió la ausencia de esa calida boca y abrió un ojo para ver al ojirubi mirar hacia un lado e imitándolo volteo encontrándose con Seiryu sentando en posición de loto en un silla y con sus manos en su regazo-…..- haciéndole surgir una gota a ambos chicos

Ohh, continúen…- pronuncio el dragón mientras alzaba un mano moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo y con ojitos de rejillas sonreía- No se preocupen por mi…

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me _**

**_Holding too tightly _**

**_Afraid to lose control_**

**_Cause everything that you thought I would be _**

**_Has fallen apart right in front of you_**

Seiryu estaba parado enfrente del umbral de la puerta… mientras Kai se encontraba frente suyo para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la sonriente bestia sagrada al cual le aparecía una venita pero sin dejar de sonreía comenzó en SD chibi a mover las manitas frenéticamente mientras sacaba la lengua

Que le va ha hacer a mi amo!?!- exclamaba mientras se colocaba en cuclillas frente de la puerta y movía su dedo dibujando un circulo con el y cascaditas salían de sus ojos- Taka-chan!!!- pero al escuchar una risa alzo la mirada

No puedo creer que seas tan tonto- pronuncio una voz masculina, mientras doblando una esquina se revelaba

TU?!- enunciaba el dragón apuntándolo con un dedo

**_Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow _**

**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _**

**_Caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow _**

**_And every second I waste is more than I can take _**

Mientras dentro del cuarto un par de jóvenes se encontraban profesándose su reciente amor, mediante besos, lamidas y acaricias… el bicolor estaba ocupado lamiendo y mordisqueando levemente el cuello del moreno, el cual se aferraba a las sabanas al mismo tiempo que débiles gemidos escapaban de su boca, sus manos recorrían esa piel bronceada, ágilmente fue despojando al moreno de su playera para deleitarse con la vista de un atlético pecho y un estomago plano… el moreno alzaba sus manos mientras comenzaba a despojar igualmente al ojirubi de su playera pero con un poco mas de lentitud… logrando excitar mas a su capitán con movimientos suaves y lentos…

Kai…- enunciando el nombre de su capitán el moreno dejo que su virgen piel comenzara a ser explorada por mano de un frío conquistador

La playera callo finalmente mientras el mayor no perdía tiempo comenzando a recorrer pecho, cintura… para luego pasar por las caderas del japonés, tomándolas con firmeza y un nuevo beso sello los labios de los chicos y sus lenguas jugaban entre si… recorriendo por debajo de la ropa, las manos de Kai llegaron a la parte mas intima de su amor, pero sin pudor paso sus manos logrando estimular mas al menor, el cual gemía, sacando una sonrisa del mayor, que deseaba escuchar mas…

Takao…-pronunciaba el mayor con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, mientras con un dedo surcaba pecho y estomago de Takao, para bajar el rostro y lamer los pezones del chico y mordisquearlos ligeramente para luego en círculos proseguir al ombligo del moreno, sin embargo levanto poco a poco la vista pidiendo aprobación para lo que seguía…

El moreno parecía entender y cerró los ojos dándole una respuesta al mayor, quien siguió con su trabajo, sobrepuso sus manos sobre la tela del pantalón del menor, mientras lo bajaba junto con la ropa interior… dejando ante sus ojos, la que no seria la única vez, el cuerpo desnudo del menor, el cual apenado ante la mirada lujuriosa de Kai volteaba el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando agitadamente…

**_I've _**

**_Become so numb _**

**_I can't feel you there _**

**_Become so tired _**

**_So much more aware _**

Tranquilo… -exclamaba el chico de tez blanca, mientras bajaba su rostro a la altura del miembro de Takao y lo introducía en su boca, dejando que su lengua hiciera el resto, logrando sacar gemidos del mayor…

Ahhh… Ah… aghh… Kai…- entre gemidos el menor trataba de controlarse lo cual le era imposible, finalmente el soviético-nipones alzo la miraba mientras sonreía al ver al moreno, el cual se lograba levantar pese a las nuevas sensaciones que recorriendo su cuerpo, logrando colocarse frente a Kai mientras intercambiaban posiciones- Ah… ahora es mi turno… veamos que tan fuerte eres- finalizaba el menor al retar a su amor- sentándose sobre las caderas de su capitán pudo sentir un bulto en los pantalones del bicolor, logrando que se sonrojase mas, mientras comenzaba a besar el pecho del mayor, mientras bajaba poco a poco, mientras podía escuchar como Kai trata de reprimir sus gemidos

Ahghg…-enunciaba el bicolor mientras sentía los calidos labios de Takao en su piel, haciéndole recorrer por las venas las sensaciones que el moreno también había experimentado antes pronto pudo sentir como bajaba su rostro mientras comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones y bajarlos tímidamente para que cayeran al suelo, observándolo por el rabillo de su ojos pudo notar al moreno rojo, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía su calidez rodear su miembro sin poder evitarlo de su garganta brotaron varios gemidos, logrando que el moreno comenzara a aumentar la velocidad- Takao… Ahhh…

**_I'm becoming this _**

**_All I want to do _**

**_Is be more like me _**

**_And be less like you _**

Pronto el mundo dio una vuelta para el moreno, al encontrarse debajo del desnudo cuerpo de Kai que lo miraba con deseo y lujuria... la respiración agitada de ambos se escuchaba retumbar entre las paredes, mientras sus labios se volvían a juntar en un movimiento sus entrepiernas rozaron causando que una descarga eléctrica les recorriera el cuerpo junto con la temperatura que aumentaba a cada minuto…

Los dedos de Hiwatari comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del moreno en busca de su entrada, finalmente la encontró procedió a introducir un dedo, mientras una mueca de dolor aparecía en el rostro del moreno, a los cual el mayor beso sus labios mientras al separarse murmuraba palabras al oído del moreno…

Porque te preocupaste por mi?- enunciaba el ojiazul tormenta al ojirubi, mientras sentía la invasión de un segundo dedo, soltando un gemido

Tenia miedo…- respondía el chico de tez blanca mientras trataba de acostumbrar al moreno

Miedo?- enunciaba el peliazul mientras un tercer dedo se posicionaba en su entraba, lagrimas no se hacían esperar mientras el bicolor besaba esos fragmentos de cristal

Miedo a perder a la persona de la que me enamore…- enunciaba el mayor mientras tomaba las piernas del menor y las colocaba sobre sus hombros

Lo siento…-sentenciaba el nipón sin poder terminar la frase al sentir al bicolor entrar en el, experimentado una sensación de dolor y placer juntos, mientras cerraba sus ojos por la penetración

Gemidos unidos a la respiración de ambos chicos eran oídos mientras dos almas se unían, Kai aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras trataba de juntar mas sus cuerpos y Takao rodeaba la cintura del mayor con sus piernas, finalmente el bicolor no soporto mas la presión de la estrecha entrada del nipón, dejando su esencia dentro del moreno, mientras este dejaba su semillas entre los dos… finalmente sus respiraciones se regularizaron mientras el bicolor salía del calido cuerpo donde se encontraba dándole la oportunidad al moreno de recostarse en su pecho al ubicarse a su lado…

**_But I know _**

**_I may end up failing too _**

**_But I know _**

**_You were just like me _**

**_With someone disappointed in you_**

Siempre tan tradicional, no?- enunciaba el chico que mientras se acercaba al ojiazul tomando entre dos dedos el kimono

Seiryu se encontraba con mirada de punto al ver a Suzaku en su forma humana, al igual que el era un chico de cabellos largos hasta la mitad de la espalda de tono rojizo amarrados en un coleta, sus ojos parecían dos resplandecientes rubíes, su vestimenta era una playera negra pegada al cuerpo sin cuello encima de esta llevaba una chaleco rojo vino junto con unas muñequeras negras amarradas con cinturones delgados, un pantalón rojizo de cuero igualmente pegado y calzaba botas negras, llevaba un anillo de oro que tenia el grabado del kanji de fuego

Que te sucede?- decía mientras picaba la frente del dragón tres veces con su dedo índice, el cual desapareció para aparecer nuevamente de cuclillas con los brazos caídos frente la puerta del cuarto- Olvídalo… no saldrán hasta mañana

Y tu como los sabes?- enunciaba el peliazul mientras volteaba a ver al fénix con mirada de rejilla

Yo se todo sobre eso- enunciaba el pelirrojo mientras cerraba sus ojos y alzaba su dedo índice

Me enseñarías?!- enunciaba el dragón en SD con ojos aguados con estrellitas en ellos

…..- el ojirubi tragaba mientras cerraba los ojos y un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

Onegai!!- enunciaba el dragón, para solo ser alzado como un costal de papas sobre el hombro del pelirrojo- Hey!! Que haces?! Suéltame!!

Cállate, si quieres que te enseñe solo haz lo que yo diga y no te quejes- enunciaba finalmente el chico de de cabellos rojizos mientras en SD el dragón agitaba los brazos

Sabes cambie de opinión!!!- decía el peliazul mientras cascaditas caían de sus ojos- Porque esto ya no me esta gustando?

Ni modos, ya no hay vuelta de hoja!!- enunciaba feliz el chico mientras una segunda puerta era cerrada

SUZAKU!!!!- el grito del ojiazul se escucho a pesar de estar cerrada la puerta

**__**

**_I've_**

**_Become so numb _**

**_I can't feel you there _**

**_Become so tired _**

**_So much more aware _**

**__**

Mientras en otra cama un par de tortolos se encontraban abrazados, el mayor acariciaba los cabellos del menor mientras este comenzaba a dormirse… sin embargo antes que eso pasara el bicolor se acerco y murmuro al oído del moreno, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y darle un ultimo beso al chico de tez blanca para cerrarlos y caer dormido en sus brazos seguido por Kai

**_I'm becoming this _**

**_All I want to do _**

**_Is be more like me _**

**_And be less like you_**

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno se encontraba vestido con una camisa blanca que dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas, viendo caer gotas de agua de una llovizna madrugadora, mientras Kai continuaba dormido en su cama, sonrió… el sonido de una puerta levanto abruptamente al bicolor y saco de su ensoñación al moreno… para revelar a un Seiryu envuelto en una sabana para sorpresa de ambos con los cabellos despeinados y ojos aguados mientras SD abrazaba a su poseedor y con cascaditas le contaba todo con detalles haciendo al moreno ponerse como tomate en SD, Kai desvió la mirada hacia la puerta para ver a Suzaku tranquilo vestido únicamente con sus pantalones… el cual al tratarse de acercarse al dragón este lo rechazaba poniendo se escudo a Takao, lográndole sacar unas venas al fénix y una gota a sus respectivos poseedores…

Tranquilo- enunciaba Takao mientras defendía a su bestia sagrada

Aléjate de mi, maniaco!!- enunciaba Seiryu en chibi SD mientras le sacaba la lengua al fénix

Ven aquí!!- enunciaba el pelirrojo prácticamente lanzando a Takao en brazos de Kai, mientras el dragón salía corriendo seguido del fénix en un persecución SD

Ambos chicos tenían la mirada en punto mientras se miraban entre si, pero el sonido de un jarrón rompiéndose alerto al bicolor el cual poniéndose rápidamente un bóxer salía de la habitación de la mansión, mientras Takao lo seguía de manera mas tranquila para voltear al cuarto donde se había entregado al ser que ocupaba su mente y corazón… volteo a mirarse al espejo… sonrió al recodar la frase de Kai…

SEIRYU!!!- la voz del bicolor lo alerto mientras corría para encontrarse a un dragón asustando bajo las alas de un fénix ambos en SD y a Kai en igual modo con la diferencia que se encontraba apunto de asesinarlo por tirar un valioso jarrón de la familia- TE VOY A MA!!…-antes de poder terminar la frase, el moreno abrazaba al chico de tez clara besándolo en la mejilla, haciéndolo olvidar momentáneamente su enojo

**_I've_**

**_Become so numb _**

**_I can't feel you there _**

**_Become so tired _**

**_So much more aware _**

_Mantén tu sonrisa hasta el final…_

Esa fue la frase que el bicolor había murmurado al moreno, aquella noche que se habían unido no solo físicamente, logrando para el moreno encontrar un significado importante en su vida…

AH!! PERVERTIDO!! ALEJATE SUELTAME!!- enunciaba el dragón mientras trataba de rehuir del agarre del fénix- SUZAKU!!! QUE?! QUITA TUS MANOS!!!- con un golpe directo el fénix terminaba impactándose con el sofá que se volcaba por la fuerza

**__****_I'm becoming this_**

**_All I want to do_**

**_Is be more like me_**

**_And be less like you_**

Anotaron la matricula?- enunciaba el pelirrojo mientras se encontraba en el suelo con ojos de espiral, mientras ambos chicos trataban de controlar a sus bestias sagradas, sin embargo esto se llevaría todo el día…

Será una larga mañana- enunciaba el bicolor con una mano en su rostro mientras observaba a Seiryu llorando abrazado de Takao, el cual lo consolaba acariciándole los cabellos y a Suzaku aun tirado en el suelo

OWARI

SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS—SS

Oro: 0 Termine!!

Kai: -embobado-

Yuriv y Ozuma: ¬¬

Takao- envuelto en una sabana y asomando su cabeza por el cuarto-: Q sucede?

Chicos: w Takaito!! -tratando de correr hacia el cuarto mientras se empujan entre si- XX –Oro detrás de ellos con un martillo-

Oro: XO Pervertidos!!

Seiryu y Suzaku: o.oU –el primero abrazado del segundo-

Oro: ¬¬U Si se preguntan a mi me guta el yaoi Suzaku/Seiryu así como de forma hete U no me culpen con las bestias bit no soy tan selectiva como con los chicos XP

Chicos: XX

Oro: Arrivederci Minna!! D

Seiryu y Suzaku: Dejen r/r 3


End file.
